The Kitsune and his Nymphomaniac
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Naruto wasn't sure why he spared Karin of Hawk. Though what happens next can only be contributed to a bored Kyuubi and a golden hearted Naruto. NarutoxKarin. Ultra Rare Pairing. Some slight changes have been made.


Fox and Karin

0

NarutoxKarin

0

''So he left you behind huh?'' Naruto asked the semi-comatose form of Karin. She was broken in a manner of words. Physically, Emotionally, and Mentally. She couldn't believe the guy she was in love…well infatuated with left them to die. Naruto took Sasuke's so called meaning for living when he 'killed' Itachi. His plan wouldn't have worked if Kyuubi wasn't unusually cooperative and casted a powerful Genjutsu that couldn't be seen through my human means. The bastard went as far as to kill Sakura triggering Naruto's transformation into the six-tailed state. He then proceeded to kill the members of Team Hawk except for her. He could sense something about her that he couldn't place a finger on. Something about her that was familiar yet different at the same time. ''Hey…Karin right?'' He asked the girl who managed a nod. ''I'm taking you with me…not that your in any position to fight but theirs no telling who will come along.''

0

A year later

0

Much had happened in a year. Akatsuki was destroyed and Naruto became a Jounin. During that time he nursed Karin back to health. He didn't know why he took pity on a member of 'his' group but he couldn't explain it. He learned that she wasn't a bad girl but just a bit unusual.

**''Hey Kit! Kiiiiiiiiit! Gaki!"**

_'Damnit Kyuubi what do you want? I'm trying to sleep.'_

**''I think I discovered what's up with that friend of yours…the horny one,''**

_'Will you ever let me live that down?'_

**''No…never…now I could care less what happens…preferably short of me being free but honestly I'm bored…I can't eat since I don't have a corporal body and the same for mating…also I don't see the point in taking over your body? I mean come on what the hell could I do with your body of all things…well I could mate with human females…Like that Tsu…''**

_'Get to the Kami damn point already,''_

**''You need to lay your friend…I sense demon ancestry in her…That of the Succubus.''**

_''Succubus…man fuck that…I don't want her devouring my soul.''_

**''Fool! Do you think I would allow us to be done in by a succubus that wasn't Lilith herself let alone any demon!?!? You would do it or I will not allow you to use my youki any longer.'**

_''Like I need it,''_

**''And the healing factor,''**

_''I'll still be able too.''_

**''I'll send youki …there…''**

Naruto froze. _''YOU EVIL MUTHER FUCKING SON OF A BITCH…WHY! HAVE MERCY I BEG OF YOU!''_

**''Then go lay that damn Succubus…but before you do come tear off part of the seal so I can feel it…and in return I'll stop plummeting your chakra control to hell.''**

_''No choice huh?''_

**''No choice,''**

_Bitch_

**''I heard that!''**

0

Time Skip

0

''Naruto-sama is there something you need? I got your message…'' Karin asked. She had completely changed her style sense coming to Konoha. She had on a new pair of frames as well as a cream colored shirt and wore a black skirt instead of shorts. Naruto felt himself blush at the sight. '' Since when was she so beautiful?'' He asked out loud without realizing it until Karin blushed. It was easy to see her face turn red since her head was done in a single ponytail.

''Y-You think I'm beautiful Naruto-sama?'' She asked a bit meekly.

''H-Hai,'' He breathed out not used to seeing this side of her._ Maybe…it wouldn't be so bad._ ''I was hoping you could come over…I have this new recipe I want to try,'' He said as he led the red-head to the apartment. He couldn't see why they couldn't work out. He had gotten close to her and vice versa during the year. They practically knew each other inside and out.

0

Later On

0

It started off as a small dinner then escalated into a little dancing. The next thing they knew they were in Naruto's bed snatching each other's clothes off. They feverishly kissed all over the other's body causing both their bodies to react in desire. As their hands trailed along the crevices both of them eventually found themselves in the 69' position going down on their lover. Karin bobbed her head at a neck breaking speed moaning the whole time while Naruto's tongue brushed against her clit. They also massaged their lovers sensitive flesh around their reproductive organ. Both of them were nearly brought over the edge until Naruto stopped he pulled Karin backed and kissed her on the back of her neck causing her to moan. He then gently laid her on back and climbed on top of her while brushing his member against her walls furthering excited her. He then slowly started to push in his nine inch member until much to his shock and surprise he bumped against her hymen. ''This is my first time Naruto-Sa-Kun…please be gentle,'' She asked looking up at him with a gentle face.

'' I will'' he said stroking her cheek. It was almost as if she was a different person. Naruto pulled back and thrusted right back in breaking it in one swift thrust. Karin cried out in pain as tears started to fall from her eyes. Naruto pulled Karin into a hug and rubbed her ''You ok Karin-chan I'm sorry I hurt you.''

''It's ok Naruto-kun just enter slowly ok?'' Naruto nodded as he started to slowly enter her inch by inch until his whole member was inside Karin's inner folds. Naruto started to slowly thrust into her letting her get used to his size before he picked up the pace.

''Naruto-kun faster'' Karin shouted which Naruto complied by picking up the pace. ''O kami harder Naruto-kun harder'' she shouted as she started to get even wetter as Naruto pounded into her. Naruto just smiled as he used his tails to massage her breasts as her nipples harden. Karin started to moan even louder as she started to rock her hips back against Naruto's member. ''That's it pound into to me with that delicious cock of yours harder.'' she shouted even louder.

Naruto then kissed her on the lips then laid a trail of kisses on her cheek to her neck and then bit down on her neck causing Karin to have her first orgasm. It was a few hours later Karin orgasm six times while Naruto shot four loads of his cum into her.

0

16 years later

0

''Hokage-sama we have your daughter here…apparently she was caught peaking on the men's side of the hot spring…again,'' His receptionist said as Naruto slammed his head on his desk. He couldn't believe that his daughter turned out exactly like her mother…sex-crazed. How the hell was he suppose to deal with this? He was the father…he was suppose to chase the boys that go after his daughter not protect them from her raping them. He had to pull in a favor for that one. Poor boy…that look in his eyes…it reminded him of that one time he was caught by that one Kumo Kunoichi…thank god they sent a rescue team after him…but those three weeks of being her play thing wasn't that bad…those amber cat like eyes of hers was pretty mystifying. Karin also happened to be bisexual so maybe he could send her a message…what was her name? Yug…

''Otou-san I can explain,'' Misa started to say as he groaned…she could always 'explain'. ''What had happened was…''

''Don't…Just please…just go pester your mother or something,'' He said as Misa came over and pat his back.

''Come on Otou-san it's not my fault…I mean I'm a hybrid…between having Fox blood and Succubus urges it's natural that I want to have s…''

''One more word and your grounded…'' He said…his office became empty the moment he uttered the first syllable of the word.

''Oh Naruto-kun guess whose joining us tonight,'' He heard Karin's voice as he turned around.

Anko…Kurenai…Temari…Hana…Shizune…_wait a minute… is that Lee's Mom?…and is that Haku…didn't she die? Kami help me!? _He thought crying Anime style.


End file.
